aLIEz
by Nikko823
Summary: are the end of world war 2 and Italy run away from training again and he sings a song


I don't own hetalia but iI hope you like it.

It was the end of training and germany was yelling to finish the laps that italy needs because japan already finish them.

"ITALY hurry the pace because with that stamina your never be a good soldier because we already suffer two world worlds and you never know when the third one going to pop out" said germany with anger in his voice because italy slow the pace a little.

"Wwwww Aaaaa ve im tire of running this laps and why do we have to do all this training the war is over so why" said italy complaining and winging because of all the laps he have to do.

Germany got mad with all the complaining and yell " IF YOU DON'T FINISH WITH THIS LAPS I WILL ADD 100 MORE LAPS" and that italy got scared and ran into the forest and that germany yell " HEY italy don't run away from training" and go after him

As Italy was running away from training again he ended up in a meadow with a lake, Italy walk up to the lake and saw a cowey that run away from his problems and started to sing a song but unknown to him that germany caught up to him.

I will rise in resistance  
Sing the oath of rebellion  
End cease-fire on this high wire  
Head to toe in vanity

When those eyes in the mirror stare back at me  
I'm reminded that the ghost of pride is clear to see

( Remembering the being of the war)

Wipe away the weakness  
Will you let those scars define you?  
Or will they adorn you as we carve our way to victory?

Doubt is crying out but I refuse to let it drown me  
Wearing down my fight till nothing's left

I SAY CRIER  
I SAY LIAR  
I SAY RISE IN HELL  
I stand gazing down at death as they say … WAR  
I'LL WAGE WAR  
I HATE WAR  
They say fight for peace… but what is that?

(Remembering that italy found out that what are they doing was not right they wen't bring peace they were bring chaos to the world)

Raise a shield to the bullets  
Hold my ground, all I got now  
But I'm defenseless, all but helpless if it gives beneath my feet

(Remembering when america join the war)

I turn from the mirror, that desperate plea  
I refuse and can't believe those eyes belong to me

Come on, one more breath  
My ravaged voice betrays me mid-shout  
Will you never hear those final words I failed to choke out?

I tried to survive by putting all my faith in instinct  
But now I regret – what have I done?

(Remembering when italy switch side to the allis and he have to fight against his two best friends in the world and regret)

I SAY CRIER  
I SAY LIAR  
I SAY RISE IN HELL  
I am just about to BURST as they say … WAR  
I'LL WAGE WAR  
I HATE WAR  
There's no end to this, can't you see that?

A cowardly façade weaves into my voice  
As I call for war, blinded by this far-fetched noble cause  
Although I had a choice, I believed the lies  
But it's all a dream, ending when I open up my eyes

Come on, one more breath  
My ravaged voice betrays me mid-shout  
Will you never hear those final words I failed to choke out?

I tried to survive by putting all my faith in instinct  
But now I regret – what have I done?

I SAY CRIER  
I SAY LIAR  
I SAY RISE IN HELL  
I stand gazing down at death as they say … WAR  
I'LL WAGE WAR  
I HATE WAR  
They say fight for peace… Does it exist?

My hand, can you reach it? My cry, can you hear it?  
Can you, can you tell me if this "dream" was worth it?

My hand, can you reach it? My cry, can you hear it?  
Can you, can you help me?  
Wake me from this nightmare

(wishing that world war two was all a bad dream but deep down he know it wan't)

" that song was base during world war two isn't it" said germany that made italy jump and he look it was germany and ask " v..Ve germany how long have you been standing there scare that germany hear his song.

" I have been here the whole time and i'm sorry that you felt that way" said germany looking down to himself because he hurt his best and only friend in the world but then he felt a hug and look at italy that he was hugging him so he hug back.

And then he said " Italy let go home" and that italy let go and said " ok but please tell me we are doing anymore training" looking a little scary to himself but then germany said " Nein we are finish with training for today but you better be ready for tomorrow traning thought" and that they went home.

THE END

Please Rewie


End file.
